


Ruby vs Ruby

by sqbr



Category: AO3 Coder RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humour, Transcribed, X meets X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby from Supernatural tries to fix a bug in the AO3 code (which is in the language Ruby).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby vs Ruby

Ruby: God damn categories, why won't you update properly?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by a bug I came across while updating the category this is in :)
> 
> These reference images used:  
> http://static.tvguide.com/MediaBin/Galleries/Shows/S_Z/Sq_Sz/Supernatural/season4/Supernatural134.jpg  
> http://www.accbi.com/images/woman_computer.jpg


End file.
